one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenomorph VS Future Predator
Xenomorph VS Future Predator '''is the seventh episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits the Xenomorph from the Alien series against the Future Predator from the Primeval series. Description Which eyeless lab rat of death will slay the other? What kind of horrors await? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Xenomorph.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Future Predator.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''USM Auriga It had been 3 days since the United Systems Military started its illegal research on the beasts they had acquired, and only two days when said beasts broke out and each took over half of the station. Now it had only been 5 hours since the screams had finally stopped. The only things alive now were the beasts the United Systems Military had been attempting to study in the first place. The '''Xenomorph '''and the '''Future Predator. Ever since the start of the break out on the USM Auriga both beasts had no direct contact with each other. They were more focused on killing their human captivators and finding more victims. That is, until now. Ever since the last human scream filled the air the Future Predator was on the search for more people to kill and feast on. Unfortunately, there were none to be found in the side it had already taken over. The Future Predator continued walking, unaware that it was being stalked. Suddenly, the Xenomorph landed in front of the Future Predator and screeched at it in challenge. The Future Predator accepted the challenge with it's own screech. The odds were now even, now it a was a battle of territory between the two deadly beasts. Winner take all. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! In order to finish it's opponent quickly, the Future Predator lunged at the Xenomorph and sank it's teeth into it's shoulder. Unfortunately for it, it didn't take long for the effects of the Xenomorph's acid blood to kick in. As the Future Predator's teeth melted, the Xenomorph sent it flying back with a punch. The Future Predator instantly realized that attacking the Xenomorph wasn't a good idea. The Xenomorph suddenly raised it's tail. The Future Predator barely dodged the blade on the Xenomorph's tail. But there was no dodging the next attack. The Future Predator screeched in pain as the blade on the Xenomorph's tail impaled it's shoulder. The Xenomorph lifted the Future Predator and stared at it. With a hiss, the Xenomorph fired it's pharyngeal jaw, but the Future Predator dodged it. Every time the Future Predator dodged, the Xenomorph got more and more irritated. Eventually, the Xenomorph screeched in anger and fired it's second jaw again. But instead of dodging, the Future Predator grabbed the Xenomorph's second jaw and tore it out. Acid gushed out of the Xenomorph's mouth and onto the floor like water gushing from a tap. The Future Predator pulled the Xenomorph's tail out of it's shoulder and then bashed it's head into the Xenomorph, knocking it back. The Xenomorph got to it's feet and then glared at the Future Predator. The Xenomorph could clearly see the hole in the Future Predator's shoulder despite it's lack of eyes. But a hole in it's shoulder wouldn't kill it. The Xenomorph hissed, irritated that this little fucker wasn't dead yet. It then screeched in defiance. The two of them then leaped at each other in unison. The Xenomorph and the Future Predator collided into one another and landed on the hard metal ground. The Future Predator began to quickly claw at the Xenomorph's exoskeleton while the latter started tearing large strips of flesh off the Future Predator's body. The Xenomorph then stabbed the Future Predator in the stomach with it's tail, grabbed it's throat, spun around and threw it away. Just as the Future Predator rolled over onto it's front, the Xenomorph stabbed it in the back. It then started slashing the Future Predator's back before lifting it up and grabbing the back of it's neck. It then spun around and threw it away again. The Future Predator attempted to fully stand up, but the Xenomorph wouldn't let that happen. It stepped on the Future Predator's back and pulled on it's hind legs until they were ripped off. The Xenomorph pressed down on the Future Predator's back until a sickening CRACK! '''told the Xenomorph that it had broke the Future Predator's spine. The Xenomorph then grabbed the Future Predator by the neck again and held up. It then finally ended the Future Predator's life by impaling it's skull. The Future Predator's lifeless body fell to the ground. The Xenomorph looked down at it, then let out a loud screech of victory. There was only one beast alive now. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... XENOMORPH! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man